rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Pinoguni
Pinoguni is an archipelago located to the east of the continent of Laron. It is located to the east of the coasts of Daizhou and Ragise; northeast of the equatorial islands of Maraming's republic and its colonies at Tariduti; northeast of the islands of Changtai and Kanduka; southeast of Tamatura and Afangurun; south of the boreal archipelago of the Republic of Paramosir; and west of the Sommemmo Federation. Its capital is the skyscraper-lined metropolis of Subaremija, where its Emperors dwell and work in. Flag and symbols The National Flag of Pinoguni (Pinogunian: Pinoguni no Kunibata) consists of a yellow banner with a golden outline of a flying crane. Yellow, the colour of the Emperor and his household, represents the nation's honour and heritage; and the crane (tadu) represents freedom and progress. The national motto of Pinoguni is "Jasina-tada-no Kökörö-wo Pirömu", which means "Spread the heart of cultivating virtue". Geography and climate Pinoguni consists of seven large volcanic islands that run along a southwestwards curve, accompanied by smaller archipelagos around them: Kögöjama, Iwaguni, Jöniwa, Tariduti (the largest, southeast of Motozima), Motozima (the longest, also known as "the mainland"), Pijakita, and Kiwabasi. Iwaguni, Jöniwa, and the southern half of Motozima have a subtropical climate; Kögöbara and most of Tariduti is tropical; and the two northern islands are as boreal as Afangurun to the northwest. The islands of Kögöjama, Iwaguni, and Jöniwa have more active volcanic activity. History In their early history, the Pinogunians were renowned warriors and artists: their legacy includes a vast trove of literary works and martial arts, and the blades and armour of the saburabi knights that served and fought for their obonaru lords. From their battles against the extraterrestrial monsters of the Eighth Age to a ruinous campaign to conquer all of the continent of Laron during the later Sixteenth Age, the Pinogunians view their traditions of combat with great respect; but they were also well-known for their industry and their innovation, such as when they quickly rebuilt the technology that they kept away from the Kyrvotins' global shutdown in the previous millennium. Currently, Pinoguni is preparing for a possible invasion from the Wannaenid Empire and the Sommemmo Federation in the east, or from the Tamatura in the west. Government Pinoguni is a constitutional monarchy: while the Prime Minister manages day-to-day affairs, the Emperor (or Suberagi) is above him or her. Economy Pinoguni's economy is among the strongest and the most developed on all of Jerde, and it is mostly supported by industry, manufacturing, mining and synthetics (especially in Tariduti), and digital machinery. Its technology is among the most advanced in the world, on par with Bujan's and Baesorja's high standards. Demographics Nearly all Pinogunians are derived from the Jamatö ethnicity of humans, which have tan skin, brown eyes, and black hair like most people in eastern Laron. However, some people in the islands to the north and south of Motozima consider themselves to be more distinct from the main Jamatö lineage over their different traditions claiming descent from ancient peoples such as the Pajato-kinawi ("falcon-clans", northern Kögöjama), Adumi and Kumaso ("calm clouds" and "bear-coats", southern Kögöjama and Iwaguni), Kudu ("nestlands", Jöniwa and western Motozima), and Misibase ("solemn halls/gaps", Pijakita and Kiwabasi). Native minorities include the bearded Ensiu and the more-affluent Paramosir-utar who live in the frigid north; and the more culturally-distinct Asabala, Jonkowain, and Lutarissi tribes of Tariduti in the humid south. All of them are also humans: while most of these minorities are also tan, the Taridutian aborigines have maroon skin due to more exposure to the tropical sun. They also established communities in major cities in search for better jobs. Culture Pinogunian traditional culture and norms are a blend of archaic warrior traditions and adapted classics from Daizhou. Although the Pinogunians were heavily influenced by Daizhou's culture, they prefer to remain distinct, to the extent that much of their language's vocabulary was based on native terms and etymologies. Pinoguni has its own form of animated entertainment known as "gökase", with storylines that range from academies to classical works, novels ridden with machinery and/or comedic and combat tropes, and romantic novellas. It also has hundreds of thriving Internet and holojector network communities, even though it is at war with several hostile nations around it. However, those are not as representative of these islands as its classical culture, which remain appreciated by its allies elsewhere. A portion of modern Pinogunian culture is based on a mixture of Tuksharan and Ald-Ardeschen influences that date back to the Sixteenth Age, when these two nations were global superpowers. Therefore, a lot of Pinogunians wear suits, buttoned shirts, vests, and dresses, allowing them to easily blend into Heronoi or Bujanski society. The national sport of Pinoguni is jumi-miti, or jun-miti -- a form of archery that requires a lot of concentration. However, other sports such as kata-miti (sword duels, katteti), kemari (a game with kicking a ball and a sword), soccer, baseball, basketball, polo, mecha-duels, and horse-racing are popular throughout the country. Jousting, a sport for the further east, has developed a cult following from among former horse racers. Religion Most people in Pinoguni follow Kami-no-miti ("Path of the Gods"), their own animist religion that is filled with ceremonies and focus on harmony and cleanlness to honour its myriads of Gods and wights, known as kamigami. However, many Pinogunians also practice Buddhist customs, to the point that Kami-no-miti and local Buddhism seem to overlap. The Emperors of Pinoguni are revered as the descendants of the solar goddess Amaterasu, and as a result, Amaterasu is regarded as the national deity of the whole archipelago. The Ensiu, Misibase, and Paramosirians have their own ways to honour their kamuj Gods, and so do the natives of Tariduti and their diverse ceremonies that differ by clan. Trivia * Pinoguni (日之国, 日の国) is based on Japan: more specifically, the Meiji era in a futuristic setting. ** Pinogunian is based on archaic Japanese terms and pronunciation, as in "What if Japanese seemed more 'Japanese' instead of 'Chinese'?". Much of the words used in Pinogunian are derived from kun'yomi readings of various kanji. *** Pinogunian has eight vowels instead of five: the additional vowels are y ɯ (an allophone of u in medial position), ej ɛ~æ (used only in Daizhouvian loanwords), and ö ø. ** Paramosir is based on the Ainus of Hokkaido (if they became independent), Afangurun on the Manchus, Kanduka and Tariduti's people on the Taiwanese aborigines, and Maraming on the Philippines. ** Kögöjama, Iwaguni, Jöniwa, Tariduti (or Ataritsuchi), Motozima, Pijakita, and Kiwabasi's names can be rendered in kanji as 九山, 岩国, 四庭, 新土, 元島, 冷北, and 極端, respectively. Kögöjama is based on Kyushu; Jöniwa is based on Shikoku; Iwaguni and Motozima are based on western and central Honshu; and Pijakita and Kiwabasi on northern Honshu. ** Gökase (from 動かせ) is the Pinogunian equivalent of anime, but with less childish or perverted tropes. * Pinoguni is Paruko's homeland. Category:Monarchies Category:Countries Category:The Free World Category:Ethnostates